Ears are off limits
by Attenia
Summary: Legolas' ears are sensitive, and Aragorn likes it when his lover blushes. Meetings are skipped, families are confused and much mischief ensues.


**Aragorn **

Aragorn broke away for air and started kissing his way up Legolas' neck. Legolas moaned incoherently, his hands tangled in the man's hair. He trembled as Aragorn moved further up the side of his neck, pushing a few locks of blond hair aside.

Aragorn licked at an earlobe and nibbled delicately on the ear's pointed tip.

Legolas bucked and cried out so loudly that surely the whole of Imladris could hear him. Aragorn pulled back, startled to find his hand suddenly covered in his the elf's come. Legolas fell back, panting, his eyes dazed and unfocused.

"What was that, meleth nin?" Aragorn stared down at him with bemusement. He'd barely touched Legolas yet, and the ardor of the elf's response was entirely unexpected. Though they'd been friends their whole lives, he and Legolas had only been lovers for a few weeks, and he was still learning the prince's body.

"Ears," Legolas panted, his eyelids drooping. "Sensitive. Elves." Then his eyes glazed over. Aragorn started laughing when he realized his lover had fallen asleep. Now that he thought about it, Aragorn remembered hearing whispers of elves having sensitive ears, but not _that_ sensitive. Perhaps Legolas was unique in having a reaction this extreme.

A few minutes later, Legolas woke with a start, staring at Aragorn. "Estel?"

"You fell asleep."

The prince blushed a beautiful pink, a color on him that made Aragorn's cock start to harden again. "Sorry."

Aragorn barely paid attention to the apology. He was more fascinated by his lover's bright cheeks. "I like it when you blush." He pulled Legolas in for a fierce kiss, his sudden need taking him by surprise.

Legolas reached between them, his hand circling Aragorn's cock. "Mmm, you _really_ like it when I blush, I see."

Aragorn's reply was lost in a moan as he thrust into Legolas' hand. Grinning, Legolas positioned himself lower and took the man's bulging cock into his mouth. Aragorn thrust into his mouth, already on the edge. How did Legolas do that with his tongue? It was maddening, and so, so good.

When he knew he couldn't hold on much longer, Aragorn reached up, running his hand lightly over Legolas' ear, letting his nails bite in just a fraction at the tip.

A hot stickiness on his leg told him his lover had come again, and he wasn't far behind, shouting Legolas' name as the elf swallowed his release.

They broke away, lying side by side while they caught their breath. Aragorn saw that Legolas was blushing again, and he felt his cock twitch.

They spent the afternoon in bed together, and in those few hours, they were walked in on several times by various Imladris guards, who were sure from Legolas' screams that someone was being murdered. Even when Aragorn himself was utterly spent, he could still make the exhausted prince come with a few sure caresses of his sensitive ears.

Well, this was going to be interesting.

**Legolas **

The meeting had been going on for hours, and it was dragging. Legolas didn't even need to be there, but Estel had guilted him into it, telling him how Elrond always valued his opinion so highly, and they could really use the opinion of someone as experienced as he was with running a kingdom.

Now, he was regretting his act of kindness, especially since he knew Estel really only wanted him here so that the man didn't have to suffer alone. The inner workings of Imladris had to be even duller than those of Greenwood! Had it not been for the rigid set of manners and adherence to protocol that his father had instilled in him from a young age, Legolas would already be asleep.

Estel was no less bored, fidgeting with a quill and tapping his foot. He glanced at Legolas, and the two of them shared a commiserating look. Something changed in Estel's eyes, and a light came into them, a light Legolas didn't like at all.

At first, he was pleased for the contact when Estel put an arm around him.

Then, Estel's fingers drifted to his earlobe.

Legolas stiffened as the touch went straight to his cock. No. No. Not here.

He shot Estel a warning look, but his lover gave him a wicked grin that indicated he was nowhere near done yet.

Legolas fixed his eyes ahead, trying to focus on the meeting – anything to keep his mind away from Estel's hand, which was now trailing up the back of his ear.

His cock was already straining, and Legolas was moments away from coming if this kept up. He tried to think of spiders and blood and dead Greenwood warriors, desperately grasping at anything that might urge it down.

"Legolas? Are you well, penneth?"

Elrond was looking at him, and Legolas opened his mouth to answer. Right at that moment, Estel's trailing hand reached the top of his ear. He took the point in two fingers and squeezed, rolling it between his digits.

Legolas groaned loudly, and clapped his hand over his mouth. Now everyone was staring at him.

"P-please excuse me – not – feeling well," he gasped. Legolas pulled his cloak around himself, hiding his erection, and grabbed Estel's hand, dragging his lover along as he practically sprinted from the room.

He would reprimand Estel later. Now, all he could think of was his burning need to come. Unable to wait long enough to get to their chambers, Legolas pulled his lover into a nearby broom closet. He attacked Estel's mouth, kissing him frantically as he fumbled with his pants.

Legolas pulled Estel's hand down and urged the man to start stroking his cock. Whimpering in desperation, Legolas jerked wildly into the touch.

"Estel –"

Estel wasn't listening to him, and brought his mouth to the side of Legolas' head. The man nibbled on an earlobe and flicked his tongue inside Legolas' ear.

Legolas came harder than he'd ever come in his life, his legs giving out completely. Estel caught him before he hit the floor, and Legolas lay limply in his arms, still woozy from pleasure.

"Legolas? Are you ok in there? Ada sent us to check on you."

"If you're hiding an injury again –"

Before he or Estel could say anything, the closet doors burst open to reveal the twins. Both gaped for a moment at the sight – Legolas with his pants down around his knees, hanging in Estel's arms.

"Oh." Elladan grinned. "I see."

"We'll leave you to it, then." Elrohir winked and slammed the closet door shut.

Legolas groaned, sure that he could fry an egg on his face. Why, why?

Estel was suddenly kissing him again with renewed passion, and Legolas had to scramble to get his feet under him when his lover started bucking against him, bringing his erect cock into contact with the elf's.

He'd forgotten how much Estel liked it when he blushed. His recent mortification seemed to have driven his lover wild, because the moment Legolas brushed a hand down to touch his cock, Estel came, biting into the prince's shoulder to muffle the noise of his release.

"Come on, the coast is clear." Legolas glanced up and down the hall before pulling his pants up and grabbing Estel's hand. He'd save his reprimands for later. Right now, he wanted Estel on his back writhing under him and crying out his name. By the speed with which the man followed him, he suspected Estel felt the same.

"I'm sure they'll forget about it."

"Do you realize who you're talking about, Estel? The twins? They won't ever forget about it! I can never set foot in Imladris again."

The man rolled his eyes. "You're being dramatic, meleth nin."

Legolas fixed him with a stern gaze. "From now on, ears are off limits."

Estel gave him a heated look. "I think I can change your mind on that."

The man pushed Legolas back down to the bed, and Legolas went eagerly. They'd only arrived in Greenwood that morning, and it felt amazing to be back in a real bed with Estel again.

Within minutes, their clothes were stripped, and Estel started preparing him. Legolas moaned wantonly as the man pushed one, then two fingers inside him.

"More, Estel," he breathed. Another finger followed, and soon Legolas was panting with need. Estel positioned his lover's legs on his shoulders, and slowly pushed into his ass.

"Yes, Estel, yes!"

Estel and Legolas quickly worked up a frantic rhythm, and Legolas felt his body tingling as it neared release.

Suddenly, Estel stopped moving.

"Estel, what are you doing?" Legolas tried to move his own hips, but the man held them down.

"I think you should take it back."

"What?" The only thing Legolas could focus on was how Estel felt inside him, and how desperately he needed the man to move.

"Ears are off limits. Take it back."

"No, Estel, I – ooh, do that again, do it again!"

Estel gave his cock another firm stroke, but then paused. "Ears?"

"Fine, fine, just make me come!"

His lover didn't need any more encouragement than that. Estel started moving again, and at the same time, he popped Legolas' right ear tip into his mouth, sucking at it as he worked the prince's cock.

Legolas howled as he came so hard that the entire world seemed to stand still in the wake of his pleasure.

He was barely aware of Estel coming too as the door was flung open. Three armed guards rushed in. "Prince Legolas! We are here, what is wrong?"

It was only then that they took in the scene before them. Mumbling hurried excuses, the guards left.

"You're blushing again." Estel's softened cock was already starting to harden within him. Legolas brought his friend's hand back to his ear and felt his own member begin to rise.

He flipped them so that Estel was on his back, and bent down to taste his lover.

Legolas had been surprised when Estel agreed to come to the kingdom budget meeting with him. It was going to be very boring – just his father and a bunch of counsellors and lords arguing about inane numbers.

He should have known.

For the first hour, Estel was good.

Then he started to get very, very bad.

Legolas wasn't suspicious when his lover put an arm around his shoulders. Estel did that often, and the elf liked the contact.

Then, the man's hand started creeping toward his ear. Legolas slapped Estel's leg under the table, but that didn't deter him. If anything, it spurred him on.

A thumb and forefinger squeezed his earlobe and tugged on it. No, not here, not now, please. He gave Estel a pleading look, but perhaps the human misread it for a lustful look – either that or his lover was the spawn of Morgoth.

"… Legolas? Legolas, are you listening to me?"

He snapped his gaze to his father. "Sorry, Ada, could you repeat that?"

Thranduil frowned at him. "Pay attention, ion nin. As I was saying…"

Legolas lost track of his father's words again, because Estel was dragging his nails lightly over the back of the prince's ear. He felt his cock twitched frantically, and it was all he could do to stop himself putting a hand on it to assuage the fierce ache.

"Legolas! Are you even paying attention?"

He had to respond, his king was talking to him. Thranduil would be furious if he didn't, and – Estel suddenly leaned close to him, as if to whisper to him, cupping a hand around his mouth to hide it from the rest of the table, and _licked _right inside Legolas' ear.

Legolas' gripped the tabletop helplessly, unable to hold back a groan as he lost control, coming in his pants.

"S-sorry – ill – excuse…"

He stumbled out, cursing his human lover and doing his best to cover his wet pants with his cloak.

Estel caught up with him just as Legolas reached his chambers. "Am I in trouble?" The human smirked, leaning against the closed door.

Legolas pounced on him, wrestling him to the bed – not that Estel put up much resistance. "Oh yes. You are in big trouble. Do you know how you're going to make it up to me?"

"Tell me."

"No, I will show you. Get on your knees."

Legolas saw that Estel's cock was already hard – no doubt he was blushing, which never failed to turn his lover on.

As Estel took the prince's cock into his mouth, Legolas had very little room for coherent thought. The last thing that crossed his mind was that while it did come at the cost of their families thinking they were insane, Estel had certainly found a good strategy to get them out of boring meetings.


End file.
